Giftd
by xxtwilightemoxx
Summary: Bella discovers a secret about her family . On her 20th birthday she falls to the ground, screaming in agony ! Can Eleazar help discover what's wrong ? How will her family react ? After BD , Bella is a vampire . T for llaxEdward story . Will she become Bella Volturi ?
1. Chapter 1- Love

Gifted

I don't mean to brag but … yesterday I published a story and today I have published two ! I'm on a roll! Plz review , I have this story on my Watt pad account it has been there for four months and I have no comments on their , fanfiction was always my fave even before I got comments – so if you see the 'gifted' story by 'gerardslilemo' don't read it on WP cuz it is now on here ! Hopefully I will get reviews plz review !

I lay in my amazingly , perfect husbands arms , as he hummed my lullaby , that he composed me when I was human . His long , pale fingers danced up and down my arm as I closed my golden eyes and let my thoughts wonder freely . _It doesn't seem that long , it seems as if it was only yesterday . _ I thought back to the previous confrontation with the Volturi , so much had changed since then . Our daughter Renesmee (who is equally as gorgeous as her farther) will stay looking like a six year old forever , Carlisle did this medical thing where he is able to access her growth rate for the next hundred years , I don't have a clue how but I guess I'm not a doctor so...

Anyways , this also means I don't have to worry about my best friend becoming my son in law - Jacob was more then willing to just act like Nessie's older brother . In fact , Jacob told me he was actually ready for love ! You wouldn't believe at how overwhelmed I was at that ! Ever since , the confrontation I have tried time and time to try and get Jacob a girlfriend , I will admit whoever he dates will have to deal with the whole shape shifter thing , the vampire thing and that he is madly in love with a half human half vampire hybrid - but in a brotherly way . Suddenly , a familiar , calming voice interrupted my pool of thoughts .

"You're so beautiful , no one could ever love you as much as I do ." I looked into his golden irises - which had a slight hint of black mixed in them . "Your so thoughtful , your perfect inside and out , you aren't vein or selfish in any way , Isabella Cullen you are so perfect !" He confirmed , his blood red lips curling up into that crooked smile that made me grin wider then that cat form Alice in wonderland . He pulled me closer towards him , pressing me close to his chest . He planted a gentle , romantic kiss upon my head ruffling my brown locks that flow down to my waist . " That's so sweet , all of these little girls always say they wish they could be treat like a princess and live with their handsome prince in a gorgeous castle which stands so sweetly in the woods and I never wanted that - ever . But the more time that passes in our existence , the more I believe that I was stupid , I feel as if I actually am and you are my prince , the love of my life ."I replied back , my smirking lips just a cm away from his . Before I could make sense of what was happening to me , his warm , welcoming lips were placed upon mine . We kissed passionately on The couch , his hands glided up and down my back . Instinctively , my fingers laced through his hair , pulling it making him harden his grip on me . When he pulled away , we were both glanced at the clock . 7:30 am ! Just at that moment , we heard Nessie's eyelids flutter open , she let out a half yawn half sigh before slipping from one room to another before finally reaching her destination ; daddy's lap . Her smile would of made an entire room of beauty Queens squeal so loud with envy as if they'd just run out of the favourite limited edition , designer mascara .

"Morning baby , how'd you sleep ?" Edward asked , still holding me in his grip , this time cradling our precious daughter too .

"Usual , what time do you think Jacob will wake up , he promised we could have a snow ball fight?" Her brown eyes glistened with curiosity , her bronzeish brown ringlets bounced as she got up from her father's lap to pick up her teddy bear that was lying on the table in the living room , that Esme decorated beautifully . "Hopefully , never !" Rosalie screeched , venom pooling in her mouth . Rose made her hatred for Jacob clear - I just wished she would keep her thoughts on the people she despised locked up in her head when she was around Nessie .That answer displeased my daughter and I was disgraced at Rose for that . "Jacob is apart of this family , we will leave if you can't accept that - WITH NESSIE , SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH !

" Edward growled , it seemed to shut her up , she even looked slightly ashamed . "Probably around 6:45 , knowing Jacob he'll lie in bed all day , especially on Saturdays . It will be better if you do the snowball fight at around 7:00 because by then they'll

Be more snow that's stuck to the ground and that's not just melting away ."My husband's soft voice comforted his daughter , with that answer she looked satisfied .

PLEASE REVEIW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZ !


	2. Chapter 2- Pain

**One review ? come on people , I need MORE ! Fuck my watt pad account FF is way better! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight **

**Gifted**

**ALICE'S POV**

**Only a day until Bella's 20****th**** birthday ! I know EXACTLY what I am going to get her and I KNOW how she'll react ! She is going to love it ! Jazz and I were at the mall getting her presents . We were buying her clothes ! Could you of guessed ? "Okay , where to next , Darlin' ?" Jasper asked ,his southern accent showing . "Victoria's secret!" I said in a happy voice . He looked repulsed . He didn't really enjoy helping pick out his sisters underwear , especially since he knew it was also her sex clothes ! "I'm buying things for myself too!" I said , trying to make him feel more confident . He smiled and we entered the store . **

**8 and a half hours later , we came out of the store and were thinking where to go next . Wow ! 8 and a half hours ! That is a small amount of time to be in one shop for ! Guess I'll just make it up In the next shop we go to!**

**Me and Jazz entered Dior and bought more clothes for Bella (and some for me!) before we headed back to my baby (her yellow Mercedes's Porsche , her car) and drove home . We wrapped Bella's presents and went to the living room and had various conversations with our family , discussing Bella's birthday . **

**I went over my schedule for tomorrow – Bella's 20****th**** birthday !**

_**SCHEDULE : **_

_**12:00(MIDNIGHT)– THE WHOLE FAMILY(MINUS BELLA) RACES OVER AND WISHES HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY**_

_**1:00 AM- THE WHOLE FAMILY (MINUS EDWARD,BELLA AND NESSIE) DECORATE THE HOUSE**_

_**2:00 AM- I PICK OUT ROSE,EMM'S,CARLISLE'S,ESME'S CLOTHS AND DO THE GIRLS MAKE-UP.**_

_**3:00 AM – ME AND JAZZ GET READY**_

_**4:00 AM – I INSPECT EVERYONE'S OUTFITS**_

_**5:00 AM – I INSPECT THE DECORATIONS**_

_**6:00 AM – THE DENALI'S ARVIVE AND I INSPECT THEIR OUTFITS , WE DO A REHURSAL OF HOW WE WILL REACT WHEN BELLA WALKS IN **_

_**7:00 AM – NESSIE WAKES UP AND I GO AND GET HER AND SAY WERE GOING TO THE MALL BUT NESS AND ED KNOWS THAT SHE IS GETTING READY FOR BELLA'S PARTY (IT IS ALSO WHEN EDWARD WILL GIVE BELLA BIRTHDAY SEX)**_

_**8:00 AM – NESSIE IS READY **_

_**9:00 AM – I INSPECT RENESMEE'S OUTFIT **_

_**10:00 AM – I TEXT EDWARD AND TELL HIM ESME NEEDS HELP AND HE HAS TO COME ALONE (HE KNOWS IT'S TIME TO GET READY FOR BELLA'S PARTY)**_

_**11:00AM – I TELL EDWARD AND THE PACK (MINUS LEAH) TO PUT ON THE CLOTHES I PICKED OUT FOR THEM – I WILL ALSO TEXT THE PACK **_

_**12:00 AM- I GO AND GET BELLA READY AND SHE THINKS WERE JUST PLAYING BARBIE BELLA AND NOT GOING TO HER PARTY **_

_**1:00 PM –BELLA COMES AND SEE'S HER PARTY . **_

_**2:00 PM – THE FAMILY AND PACK GIVE BELLA HER PRESENTS **_

_**3:00 PM – WE DANCE TO THE MUSIC **_

_**4:00 PM – PARTY GAMES **_

_**5:00 PM – BELLA BLOWS OUT HER CANDLES ON HER CAKE (WHICH IS FOR THE PACK AND NESSIE , WHO HAS TOOK A RECENT LIKING TO CAKES)**_

_**6:00 PM – SPEECHERS (THE FAMILY MAKE SPEACHERS ABOUT BELLA) **_

_**7:00 PM – WE GO TO CHARLIE'S FOR HIS PARTY FOR BELLA (HE WASN'T ABLE TO ATTENED OUR'S AS HE WAS WORKING )**_

_**8:00 PM – WE WILL PUKE/COUGH UP THE FOOD WE ATE AT CHALIES **_

_**9:00 PM – WE WILL COME HOME **_

_**10:00 PM – NESSIE WILL PLAY WITH JAKE IN THE BACKGARDEN**_

_**11:00 PM – MORE BIRTHDAY SEX (EDWARD AND BELLA)**_

_**12:00 PM – WE WILL SAY ONE MORE HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO BELLA BEFORE IT BECOMES SEPTEMBER 14**__**TH**___

_**END OF SCHEDULE :**_

**I smiled , satisfied with my schedule – Jazz put his arm around me and kissed my head – I sighed a happy sigh and put my head on his shoulder . "I love birthdays !" I said , my family smiled at my comment and nodded their heads . **

**BELLA'S POV**

**I'm so glad Alice isn't planning a big birthday party for me ! I hate being the centre of attention , plus I don't feel so great ! Why do I not feel great , vampire's don't get sick? "Edward?" I said clutching my stomach , he rushed to me with vampire speed imminently . "What Love ? Are you alright?" His smooth , calming voice questioned , panic was obvious in his voice . "My belly hurts !" I said in a confused tone looking into his worried black eyes. "Probably , just the thirst . Sometimes when you're thirsty your stomach feels sort of empty , come on I'll take you hunting ." He turned to tell Jacob something "Stay here with Nessie ?" After a nod from Jacob we ran into the forest . "I'm so sorry I haven't took you hunting sooner ! It's all my fault! " He blames himself for everything ! Why ? He has not done anything . "You have not done anything , don't apologize !" He nodded .**

**As the wind shifted , my nose picked up the smell of delicious scent , something that my monster battling to escape from me , so badly desired . I ran the 4 miles and spotted my prey . A Mountain Lion . He was out hunting for a snack of his own , little does he know , he isn't going to succeed. I crouched down into a hunting position and let out a fierce growl . I startled my prey by pouncing on the snarling beast , I rolled around on the floor with it for a while before sinking my teeth Into its skin , piercing the fat and eventually filling my bloodlust . It's satisfying blood trickled slowly down my burning throat , I sucked eagerly at the Lion. I only stopped when I found myself sucking on dry air that still lurked in the corpse in my hands!**

**REVIEW! PLZ?**


	3. Chapter 3- Angela

**THNX 4 THE REVIEWS ! BTW , 2 THE DUDE WHO SAID MY STORY IS BORINGGGGGGGGGGG THEN WHY DID U READ 'TILL THE END ? **

**ANYWAYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ , NEXT CHAPTA!**

**BTW , THE TITLE SAYS ' GIFTD ' I MISSED OUT THE 'E' ITS MENT 2 SAY 'GIFTED'  
**

**GIFTED **

**BELLAS POV**

**Happy fuckin' birthday to me! Exactly 13****th**** September , although I am not 20 until 9:35 pm , when I was born . Despite being turned at 18 , I was now mentally 20 years old , my teens had been sucked out of me , just like my humanity ! Why ? I don't want to be out the teens , being a teen is more fun . I sound old . I'm 20 . Then again , I am married to a 112 year old ! And have a one year old daughter but she looks six ? I guess I knew I wasn't normal since I started dating Edward , why complain now ? I'll just give up …**

**20 min's later :**

"**Edward ?" I said to my mate who was listening to Debussy on his IPod . **

"**Yeah, Bella love ?" He answered back imminently.**

"**I feel …." I was interrupted by my whole family racing over and barging into my house . **

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all said in tone with one another . After I muttered a thanks , they all fled back to the main house . I sighed and turned back to my mate . "Why do I have to have a birthday?" I asked him **

"**Everybody has a birthday love , otherwise then the world would be empty , no one would've of been born , in order to exist you have to have been born ." He answered my question .**

**I rolled my eyes "You know what I mean." I said and he laughed whilst hugging me ,**

"**Anyway , you said that you were feeling …." I opened my mouth to speak but then my cell phone rung , Uprising by Muse started to play . I answered .**

_**Hello ?**_

_**Hey Bella , happy birthday!**_

_**Angela , who told you ?**_

_**Alice , me Jess , Eric and Mike are sending presents , Tyler as well , maybe Lauren **_

_**Well um , thanks , what time is it in England ? **_

_**Um, 10:30AM why ? Oh it is probably late in Forks ! I'm so sorry !**_

_**It's fine **_

_**Okay , bye **_

_**Bye **_

**It was good to talk to Angela , she was visiting her aunt in England , after that she'd be going back to University . **

"**Nessieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Alice exclaimed dragging my daughter out the cottage ." We're going to the mall !"I glanced at the clock , 7:00AM already ….**

"**Edward , do you know whe-" I was cut of my his lips crushed up against mine and his hand going up my top removing it , unclasping my bra . He pressed kisses to my neck and picked me up , through me over his shoulder and took me to the bedroom .**

**OKAY ! EVERYONE WISH BELLA A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**REVIEW !**

**REVIEW AND MAKE AN EMO SMILE! :)**


End file.
